Las Memorias de las Luciernagas
by Delta Elena
Summary: La guerra es muy cruel, pero siempre los niños llevan la peor parte; Neji ha perdido demasiado y su único deseo es salvar lo ultimo que le queda; al final solo quedan las memorias guardadas por la tenue luz de las luciérnagas que mueren al primer rayo de luz de la mañana. Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 03 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película La Tumba de las Luciérnagas.


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio Ghibli**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Adaptación Película Estudio Ghibli: La Tumba de las Luciérnagas**

**Personajes: Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga**

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 03 de Marzo 2014**

**Muchas gracias por estar leyendo este pequeño espacio, espero puedan disfrutar de diferentes adaptaciones de grandes autores; pido que apoyen con un comentario, cada uno lograra adaptar a su propio estilo un mundo alternativo de las series de Naruto, Bleach, One Piece o Fairy Tail.**

**Muchas adaptaciones puede que no sean dentro del mismo universo de Ghibli o del anime respectivo, pero en eso recae el reto, lograr una historia tomando la idea original pero sin llegar a ser la misma. **

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Las Memorias de las Luciérnagas**

El largo cabello del chico se mecía con la suave brisa, tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del cálido sol de la mañana; el sonido del mar era tan placido y reconfortante. La arena de la playa era suave haciéndole leves cosquilleos en los pies; disfrutaba del sonido de las gaviotas que graznaban en un mismo sonido, como si cantaran una canción de guerra en tiempos de paz.

El grito de su padre le hizo girarse, más adentro sentados bajo la calidad sombrilla estaba toda su familia; sus padres ambos de cabellos castaños y mirada perlada le llamaban; al lado sus tíos uno vivo espejo de su padre y a su lado su esposa y tía suya sostenía a una pequeña versión de ella misma.

Los largos cabellos en color negro azulado se mecían al unísono de los susurros del viento, el llanto de la bebe hizo que todos comenzaran a reír por los potentes pulmones que tenía, corrió en su dirección y sonreía; era feliz. Puesto que tenía todo lo que un niño pudiera desear y no había nada más que él hubiera pedido en ese tiempo.

Sintió de pronto que la arena comenzaba a sumirse de manera lenta, primero su pierna se dobló ligeramente y después comenzó a ser devorado poco a poco; gritaba con todas sus fuerzas estirando sus brazos lo más que podía; pedía ayuda a su familia pero era como si su voz no lograra alcanzarlos y no lo comprendía.

Todo se volvió negro y entonces un grito ahogado salió de sus pulmones, tosió varias veces y sintió caer el sudor no solo por su rostro; su camisa estaba totalmente mojada; se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, los largos cabellos castaños se habían enredado por la humedad producida por su propio cuerpo.

Se froto con sus manos escondiendo el rostro; supo entonces que no había sido más que un recuerdo que salió abruptamente; un recuerdo de su infancia ; algo de sus días felices en los que aún eran seis personas en esa familia.

Se levantó con dificultad, camino hasta la puerta y miro el cielo aun despejado; no había nada más que estrellas sin nubes ni luna que iluminara; recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y término cayendo poco a poco hasta que el piso no le permitió ir más allá de él.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho; no recordaba porque ya no lo hacía. Quizás porque fingía ser fuerte, proteger lo que aún le quedaba, lo único que tenía a sus doce años de en ese entonces.

Un ligero jalón de su blusa hizo que alzara la vista, unos pequeños ojos color luna le miraban con preocupación; sonrió y acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la niña.

En un tiempo tenia a sus dos padres, dos tíos que le amaban y una pequeña prima que nunca le dejaba dormir por las noches; después de muchos años y la cruel guerra había perdido primero a su madre; su tío murió en combate poco después de haber iniciado la batalla.

Su padre se fue al frente de batalla y varios años después sigue sin verlo, ahora el actúa como el pequeño hombre de la casa; protegiendo a su debilitada tía y a la pequeña de cuatro años que ahora le ve sumamente asustada.

—Niisan… ¿estas bien?

—Lo siento te desperté, Hinata deberías estar dormida

—Niisan también…—antes de poder terminar ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza, amaba a esa pequeña; era su familia y la protegería lo mejor que pudiera.

La niña cerro los ojos, le gustaba que su hermano mayor acariciara sus cabellos; le preocupaba que también pudiera perderlo; no recordaba mucho a su padre puesto que él había muerto a un año de vida que tenía; su tío se había marchado poco después por lo que a pesar de que decían que ambos eran gotas idénticas solo los identificaba más que en una vieja foto.

— Niisan, ¿peino tu cabello?—Le sonrió mientras salía a toda velocidad a buscar el peine, el chico mostro una calidad sonrisa; no podía negarse a tal petición.

—De acuerdo, pero primero me cambiare de ropa; recuerda no despertar a Okasan— ella asintió, mientras con el mayor sigilo seguía buscando su preciado peine.

El resto de la noche la pequeña peinaba lo mejor que podía a su hermano mayor, adoraba el largo castaño que tenía; este había crecido hasta casi tocar su cintura; era alto para su edad; su deseo era poder llegar a tenerlo igual o más largo; su madre también poseía una larga y hermosa cabellera pero debido a su estado de salud que decayó después de la muerte de su esposo solo Neji tenía el suficiente cuidado para peinarla.

Hinata solo se dedicaba a observar, aunque esto no le molestaba; siempre esperaba con paciencia a que terminara para entregar con cuidado las flores que había tomado del jardín; su madre sonreía y la niña recibía una acaricia en el cabello como premio.

Cuando amaneció esta yacía sobre las piernas de su hermano y este miraba el amanecer, con mucho cuidado acariciaba los suaves cabellos de la pequeña, de vez en cuando retiraba pequeños mechones de su rostro y sonreía; sus recuerdos de ella cuando era una bebe eran muy diferentes.

Siempre odio que le despertara con su llanto por las noches, ahora él es quien a veces la despierta con sus recuerdos inquietantes, odiaba que le tomaran más atención por ser más tierna y el no controlaba los celos por que le pusieran más atención a él; ahora él es un celoso controlador que no puede vivir sin que la niña le preste toda su atención.

Odiaba más que nada el horrible deseo de perderla y el mismo se perdiera sin poder volver a ver la luz.

Pero ¿quién lo culparía?, la guerra le había arrebatado muchas cosas de su vida incluida parte de su niñez; siempre creyó que podría protegerlas; siempre creyó que todo estaría bien…pero la guerra termina por hacer que la gente se pierda en su camino, sus recuerdos y a si mismo; dentro de una terrible oscuridad de la cual nunca se sale.

Pero es un nuevo día y solo él sabe que hay que seguir adelante, no pensar en lo que quedo atrás; velar por lo que aún se tiene y esperar por un mejor futuro.

Gracias a que su padre que tiene un puesto alto dentro del ejército, los tres no tienen por qué preocuparse, al menos en lo económico; bajo una pequeña protección en ese pequeño pueblo devastado; solo queda esperar; aun cuando a veces se pregunten ¿Qué es lo que esperamos?

Una fuerte y escandalosa sirena le saca de sus pensamientos, Hinata ha despertado y se sobresalta; aun cuando se ha acostumbrado que silbe siempre de improviso; el temor se acentúa cuando por las noches su hermano mayor despierta sobresaltado; le asusta verlo tan vulnerable a veces; difícilmente lo ve así; pero cuando llega a pasar, el miedo llena su corazón y le es difícil controlarlo. Los niños de la guerra tienen que vivir así.

Neji se levanta con calma, escucha con atención siempre con su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza; ya han pasado varios minutos desde que comenzó el intermitente repicoteo del sonido; eso solo le indica una cosa y es que están bajo un ataque.

Sigue manteniendo la calma, aun no se escuchan estruendos, no como los rayos; sino aquellos que son más fuertes; los que ensordecen y te dejan sordo por varios segundos; los segundos que se convierten en infinitos minutos y parecen quebrar el alma.

Escucha la voz de su madre adoptiva, con esa calma que la caracteriza y esa sonrisa que no muestra temor; la que da valor, la que da esperanza.

—Neji, hay que ir al refugio, tú debes adelantarte con Hinata

—Okasan… ¿y tú?

—Iré a mi paso, eres más rápido; si no Hinata se asustara

Su sonrisa calmada no le tranquiliza en esa ocasión, pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer, también sabe que aun hay tiempo para llevarlas al refugio; ve como se aleja y sabe que es por sus medicinas; sabe que no le gusta que ellos la vean así; quizás muy en el fondo él lo agradece, porque sabe que quiere que la vean lo más fuerte posible, que lo que puedan recordar de ella es a una mujer sonriendo y no a una mujer muriendo lentamente.

Toma a la pequeña sobre su espalda y comienza el eterno camino al refugio, la niña suelta un pequeño grito; su kimono se ha abierto un poco mostrando parte de su pierna; sabe cuánto le apena esto pero en esa ocasión no puede detenerse por eso.

Ella le sujeta muy fuerte, cierra sus ojos; quisiera tapar sus oídos y no escuchar todo ese estruendo; ahora los sonidos son los que a Neji le produce más miedo; esos sonidos que te ensordecen, los que le asustan porque indican solo muerte…y han comenzado a sonar uno tras otro.

El cielo que hace poco solo era luminoso tornándose azul, ahora solo es rojo; el aire se ha impregnado de un fétido color a pólvora; escucha el rechinar de balas corriendo en todas direcciones; sujeta a un as fuerte a la pobre de Hinata; no supo en que momento dejo de escuchar su llanto.

¿Fue acaso por todo el ruido que se había producido de golpe? ¿Ella había dejado de llorar sin que se diera cuenta?

Su corazón se había detenido aun cuando sus pies seguían corriendo en la misma dirección, había soldados del otro lado; su situación había empeorado con cada segundo que pasaba; tenía que buscar un nuevo refugio y evitar que fueran atrapados.

Giro tan rápido en cuanto hubo una apertura, lo único que pensó era en el rio; incluso a los adultos les costaba saltarlo; pero el viviendo en ese sitio toda su vida y siendo niño había encontrado maneras de pasarlo; como pequeño roedor se aferraba al pequeño hueco que había encontrado.

Abrazo a la pequeña lo más que podía, tapo sus oídos; intentando que no escuchara más aquellos estruendos; el solo se limitó a intentar fingir que también lo hacía; el aire olía a quemado; no como el de la madera que uno usa para calentarse; era otro olor, uno que no deseaba reconocer, quizás porque vomitaría si lo admitía.

No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado así, si fueron segundos u horas no sintió el pasar del tiempo; fue solo cuando Hinata puso su mano aferrando la suya; abrió los ojos y miro los pequeños orbes color luna entristecidos; había demasiado temor y angustia; recobro la fuerza y se sintió mal por haber tenido esa caída.

—Estoy bien Hime sonrió al escuchar como la había nombrado, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la había llamado por ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Y Okasa…? Directa y dolorosa fue su pregunta, algo que solo hizo sin ningún tipo de malicia

—Esta de seguro en el refugio, no hay de qué preocuparse; así que debemos darnos prisa e ir a buscarla.

Hinata asintió; se levantó lo mejor que pudo; levanto uno de sus pies mostrándolo a su hermano mayor; había perdido un zapato y movía los dedos de manera graciosa.

La tomo en su espalda e inicio el camino en busca de su madre, miro con angustia que solo había destrucción a su paso; las casas habían sido quemadas; los cuerpos se habían acumulado y el olor era nauseabundo.

No había nada que preguntar ni decir, la sola imagen de lo que había dejado aquella terrible destrucción decía todo; Hinata en todo el camino solo recargo su rostro contra la espalda de su hermano mayor; el agradeció que el cansancio la hubiera vencido tan pronto.

Rogaba que ninguna imagen se grabara en los recuerdos de la pequeña, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, aun cuando solo deseaba seguir adelante fingiendo que lo que tenía a la vista en todo el recorrido se fuera de su mente; mas todo le resultaba inútil.

Su instinto le guio hasta lo que una vez fue un hospital; ahora tan solo los restos del edificio permanecían en pie; no quiso imaginar lo que habría bajo aquellos escombros; aun salía humo del fuego apagado; sobre todo el olor que se acumulaba en aquella pequeña ciudad.

— ¿Neji? Oh eres tú, ¡qué alegría! —Una chica de no más de diecisiete años le hacía señas, corría lo más rápido que su kimono le permitía; aquella chica estuvo cuando su madre murió, el día que recibieron el cuerpo de su tío y ahora estaba en ese lugar en ese preciso momento.

—Shizune Nee-San, estas bien—dijo con un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento, miro que solo parecía tener polvo en las ropas, el cabello corto y negro de la chica algo desarreglado pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Oh ahí esta Hinata-Chan, me alegra mucho que estén bien; por un momento les creí…bueno no importa nada—balbuceo un poco al final mirándolo con ternura.

—El hospital…

—Si…no tuvieron ni piedad contra el hospital…no parece tenerlo con nada

—Nee-San, ¿estas como enfermera?

—Así es, Tsunade–Sama actuó muy rápido; pudimos salvar a los mas que pudimos; ahora estamos atendiéndolos en otro sitio…supongo que buscas a tu madre—eso ultimo lo dijo más como afirmación, era obvio que el chico estaba preocupado por su madre adoptiva.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

La joven le miro con tristeza, tomo entre brazos a la niña acurrucándola entre su pecho; parecía dudar mordiendo sus labios una y otra vez.

—Yo cuidare de tu hermana, corre hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad; llévale esto a Tsunade…son medicinas que he logrado recabar, ella te dirá de ella.

Neji salió corriendo a toda velocidad, siempre fue veloz; había vencido a cuanto niño le retaba y el ganaba sin siquiera sudar una gota de sudor; pero en esos momentos se sentía más lento que una tortuga; el rostro de Shizune le tenía preocupado; la vista destruida de la ciudad se guardó en sus memorias hasta el último momento de su vida.

Al llegar a su destino no tenía aire, no supo si fue por haber corrido, el miedo a lo que encontraría; o lo que no habría ahí.

Era pequeño el edificio, alguna vez fue la escuela; quedo en el olvido por cuestiones económicas; nunca se reparó más allá de lo que se veía; pero ahora servicia de refugio para los miles de heridos.

Cruzo con cuidado, desde el momento en que lo hizo sintió que el piso se le movía; la sensación de ser tragado regresaba; esta vez no por arena; el suelo se le figuraba tan blando que no soportaría su propio peso; pensó que seguramente era por el hedor que había en todo el pequeño edificio.

¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo había sido impregnado? ¿Sería acaso que el olor le siguió todo el camino?

No tenía la respuesta, no la tenía a nada de lo que ocurría.

Tan solo seguía caminando, esquivando el gran número de cuerpos sobre el piso; todos acumulados casi uno sobre otro por el poco espacio que había; los quejidos ahora los podía percibir; sonidos llenos de dolor y angustia; muchos no se movían; pero suponía que seguían vivos.

Vendajes que en poco tiempo se habían podrido por la gravedad de las heridas, el lugar sofocaba el propio aire; un ligero calor que aceleraba la descomposición y fermentaba las heridas pudriéndose a gran velocidad.

Aun cuando muchos tenían cubiertos los rostros, la sensación de ser observado le agobiaba; cada paso era seguido por agudos ojos que lo atravesaban; quizás solo era imaginación suya pero no podía quitársela de encima.

—Neji…—la voz adulta de una mujer le saco de su locura momentánea, los rubios cabellos le caían sobre la frente; se le notaba cansada y no era para menos; sin duda estaba atendiéndolos desde que todo comenzó. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Hinata…?

—No se preocupe Tsunade-Sama, ella esta con Shizune Nee-san —la mujer se recargo un momento sobre la pared agrietada, tomo su mano y le condujo hasta otra habitación.

—Me alegro que ella no esté aquí…no es necesario que lo hagas…si no quieres no lo hagas…pero…tu madre está aquí.

— ¿Esta grave?

—Neji…lo siento mucho

—Es mentira…no puede estar pasando…

—Lo siento…la alcanzaron…esos desgraciados…esos malditos…—observo como golpeo con fuerza la pared, los nudillos se mancharon de sangre, nunca la había visto de ese modo; sintió miedo, sintió terror, sintió dolor y otras tantas cosas que no lograba comprender; cómo era posible que su madre estuviera muerta.

Se sintió culpable, la idea de que fue culpa de él lo carcomía; si no la hubiera dejado; pero el cálido abrazo de la rubia mujer le saco de su trance.

—Me alegro que no estuvieras con ella, si no tú, Hinata…todos estarían muertos…lo que le hicieron a ella fue monstruoso…algo imperdonable.

Sintió como algunas lágrimas salían de la mujer, el tan solo seguía inmóvil escuchando el desahogo de Tsunade; había llegado a su límite; se preguntó ¿cuantas muertes habría presenciado? ¿Cuánto dolor sintió? ¿Cuánto habría tenido que soportar para estar viva?

— ¿Era válido? Seguir…vivo

Por inercia entro a la pequeña habitación, no supo que lo orillo; tan solo sus pies se habían comenzado a mover; le asustaba; pero el tan solo parecía ser guiado por sus torpes pies en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos, jamás creyó que podrían abrirse tanto; la magnitud de la realidad era abruptamente devastadora; sintió que ese cuerpo ya no le pertenecía; no obedecía nada de lo que él quería; deseaba salir corriendo, esta vez más y más rápido de lo que llego; pero estaba de pie inmóvil.

Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no salía nada de su boca, quería mover por lo menos algún musculo de su cuerpo pero resultaba inútil, es como si este le obligara a presenciar la grotesca escena.

Algo que permanecerá por el resto de sus días, una memoria más.

Fue hasta que su mismo cuerpo le hizo regresar al mundo real, saco todo lo que tenía de su estómago; incluso creyó que más de lo debido; cayo de rodillas y las lágrimas salían a borbotones. ¿Cuánto paso de eso? Nunca lo supo.

Salió del edificio con lentitud, sus piernas ese día no daban para más; tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza; no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir; a quien acudir.

Fue entonces que la pequeña voz de Hinata le saco de sus pensamientos, miro como se dirigía hacia él; corriendo a todo lo que daba; la angustia en su rostro era terrible; su instinto de protección le hizo correr a una velocidad que el mismo desconoció.

Cuando la niña resbalo él ya la sostenía; la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas; aguanto el llanto y solo la abrazo.

—Niisan…me duele.

Lo siento Hime—le sonrió y acaricio el cabello, ella le miro curiosa pero no dijo nada; tomo su mano y se alejó aun cuando Shizune intento decir algo; las palabras quedaron ahogadas; no supo que esa sería la última vez que los vería.

No tenían casa a donde ir, no tenían parientes con quien acudir; los amigos lloraban sus propias perdidas; la ciudad agonizaba y ellos solo eran dos niños.

Se enteró que los niños huérfanos eran llevados a un mismo sitio, ahí les darían techo y comida; creyó que por lo menos habría que intentarlo; Hinata era demasiado pequeña para andar deambulando con él por las calles; en esa situación como lograría conseguir comida, como tendría algún techo.

Aunque al estar en el sitio creyó que había sido mala idea, eran demasiados niños; sin querer apretó demasiado la manita de Hinata; el temor creció pero recobro pronto su fuerza; ahora solo se tenían los dos mutuamente. Solo sería algo momentáneo, su padre seguía vivo, el seguía peleando y muy pronto regresaría por ellos.

La persona encargada del refugio para los huérfanos era Mikoto Uchiha; Neji la conocía muy bien; era como la tía de todos; siempre fue amable con la gente; fue de las primeras en perder miembros de su familia; su esposo quien era un miembro muy importante del ejercito; después su hijo mayor quien era mayor que Neji por tan solo cuatro años; ahora solo le quedaba el hijo menor Sasuke de tan solo cinco años.

Pero se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no era la misma que él había conocido, parecía que sonreía por fuera pero su mirada le decía otra cosa; sentía que solo se movía por inercia; al igual que el cuándo vio el cadáver de su madre.

Los siguientes días fueron terribles, todas las noches niños despertando por pesadillas, algunos eran llevados y no se sabía más de ellos; algunos creían que era para que sirvieran durante la guerra, eso último le preocupaba a Neji. ¿Qué pasaría con Hinata si se lo llevaran?

Ese miedo iba en aumento día a día, a veces se quedaba lejos observando a cuanto niño pasaba; vio al pequeño Naruto el que siempre escapaba corriendo de sus padres; siempre haciendo travesuras y ahora pasaba en un rincón; asimilando la pérdida de su familia.

Hinata a veces intentaba acercarse pero Neji no lo permitía, ni siquiera había podido decirle que su madre había muerto; seguía mintiéndose como si lo vivido hubiera sido un mal sueño.

La otra preocupante era que eran demasiados, la comida comenzaba a escasear, todo iba dirigido al ejército y lo poco que quedaba en el país era para los sobrevivientes; Mikoto también parecía notarlo; peo fue hasta que Sasuke casi muere por inanición en la que Neji tendría que tomar una seria decisión.

Parte de los deberes de Mikoto era lograr hacer "Milagros" con los recursos que se les proporcionaban, alimentos, ropas, medicinas etc.

Cada día que pasaba con la guerra había menos, pero se incrementaba el número de huérfanos, los heridos y mucha perdida material. Mikoto reducía para que todos tuvieran algo que comer o vestir, trabaja duro y nadie se lo podía reprochar; pero Sasuke enfermo debido a la falta de alimento y casi muere.

La idea de perderlo le dio otro enfoque y fue cuando el resto comenzó a notar el cambio, Mikoto comenzó a quitar alimento y ropa para darlo a su hijo; redujo notablemente los recursos y el hambre se hizo presente con más fuerza.

—De morir mi hijo a el hijo de otra persona, prefiero que sea el de otra persona— esas eran sus palabras, volvía a sonreír al notar como el niño pelinegro regresaba a su color, el notar como subía de nuevo de peso; a pesar de que otros por el contrario bajaban.

Mikoto haría lo que fuera por que su hijo no muriera, Neji lo sabía y no la culpaba; por lo que no tenía más lugar o terminaría muriendo junto con el resto de los niños.

El creía igual que la adolorida mujer, haría lo que fuera para salvar a Hinata, la guerra seguía arrebatando demasiadas cosas; no soportaría perderla.

Encontró una pequeña cueva lejos de la ciudad, ahí no tendrían problemas por los ataques; la adaptaría y podría ser un nuevo hogar para ambos; pensó en que podría pescar y buscar frutos secos.

Abandonaron el orfanato como un juego, preservando la inocencia de la niña Neji había decidido que haría lo que fuera para que así se quedara; ella sin sospechar se dejó llevar por el emocionante juego de poder explorar más lejos de la ciudad.

Tuvo miedo cuando llego a la cueva, pero después de escuchar de su hermano mayor las inmensas posibilidades que tendrían al aire libre, las estrellas, luciérnagas, animales nocturnos término por emocionarla.

Buscando entre tiraderos y casas abandonadas, lograron armar lo que un niño podía hacer, Hinata sonreía y corría por todos lados; antes no podía hacerlo por la salud de su madre, en el orfanato había que tener compostura; pero ahí ella parecía haberse liberado.

Las sandalias se habían roto hace mucho y ahora caminaba a pie descalzo, eso le emocionaba el sentir la tierra contra su piel, en las noches bañarse con agua del pequeño rio a pocos metros; los frutos secos eran algo nuevo; el pescado sabía bien.

Neji creyó que había sido una decisión acertada, hasta ese momento todo marchaba bien; pero no comprendió que dentro de su inocencia de niño no todo era lo que parecía.

Aun cuando por las noches eran alumbrados por las estrellas, las luciérnagas lo hacían dentro de la cueva; estas al final morían al otro día; ese era el ciclo de su corta vida.

El pronto sabría que sus expectativas eran demasiado altas, pronto comenzaron a enfermar del estómago debido a lo insalubre del lugar, la anemia comenzó a mostrar sus primeros síntomas y el rigor del clima a mermar en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Comenzó a robar por las noches, ropa, alimento o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle; intento conseguir un trabajo pero dejaba a Hinata demasiado tiempo; al ser un niño los adultos tienden a aprovecharse y él se daba cuenta de ello.

Así que robar era lo último que había hecho para sobrevivir, sabía que era algo malo pero no dejaría morir a Hinata; pero muy pronto fue descubierto; primero fue la peor golpiza que había recibido y después término en prisión.

Sintió morir al no saber del paradero de su hermanita, fueron solo tres días en que lo tuvieron retenido; pero sentía que era una eternidad; no probo comida alguna pensando en el hambre que Hinata estaría pasando. Su sorpresa al salir fue mucho mayor, la pequeña había estado fuera de la cárcel provisional todos esos días.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ahora veía la deplorable situación; y sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo al médico; pero este lo único que le dijo "Aliméntala Bien"

Lloro con desespero

—DONDE CONSIGO COMIDA

Impotencia comenzó a nublar más y más sus decisiones, Tsunade hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en la ciudad; se dijo que el hospital provisional había sido destruido en un ataque y no se supo de ella; a quien más recurrir.

Dejo a un lado el poco orgullo que le quedaba y termino por pedir dinero en la calle, había demasiados niños que lo hacían; pero no le quedaba más salida; había pedido ayuda y le fue negada; no tenía a donde ir. Esa es la crueldad de la guerra.

Pero al final del día se dio cuenta de que había sido muy tarde, robo y pidió dinero; estaba feliz por haber conseguido comida de verdad.

La niña ya no se podía levantar, su cuerpo se había deteriorado hace mucho pero veía a su hermano, hacía mucho que sabía que su madre había muerto; en el orfanato se sabe todo; sabía que su hermano había hecho muchas cosas por ella; aun en la inocencia de sus cuatro años ella sabía demasiado.

Esa noche el preparaba algo que olía muy rico, ella miro el techo de la cueva, miro a las luciérnagas; siempre le parecieron bellas pero también tristes; le daba pena el que murieran al otro día; pero sonrió a su hermano y solo dijo:

—Niisan…Gracias.

Se durmió y no volvió a despertar, por mucho que su hermano mayor lo intentara ella siguió durmiendo tan calmada y feliz.

La guerra termino, no supo cuántos años más duro; los que sobrevivieron ven la vida muy diferente; algunos con mayor esperanza otros no tanto.

Un hombre de rubios cabellos suelta un suspiro, visita un sitio donde se rinde homenaje a esas personas que se fueron en todo el proceso; sabe que no hay cuerpos en ese monumento; pero hay tallados innumerables nombres que esperan no ser olvidados.

En una mano sostiene un libro, lo levanta en lo alto y llora en silencio.

—Neji Niisan…por fin lo termine, fueron muchos años pero logre terminarlo…— su voz se ahoga entre el llanto, los recuerdos vuelcan de golpe; su infancia fue terrible después de que en la guerra perdiera a sus padres, vivió un tiempo en el orfanato donde casi muere de hambre y por los niños más grandes que le quitaban su poco alimento.

Escapo e intento sobrevivir, pero fue hasta que encontró a un devastado Neji; él le salvo la vida y le conto parte de su historia; porque no quería ser olvidado, no quería que olvidaran a Hinata ni lo que habían vivido.

Fue hasta ese momento en que ya adulto termino ese último capítulo de su historia, no la suya pero si la de ellos; las memorias de la luciérnagas, las que se apagaron al inicio del día.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero haya sido de su agrado; la Tumba de las luciérnagas es un caso verídico que le ocurrió al verdadero autor de esta novela; estudio Ghibli la adapto con algunos cambios pero conservando la idea original: la crueldad de la guerra, sobre todo la crueldad por la que tienen que atravesar los niños.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente historia.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
